


TBW Day 3 /// Happiness is beautiful to see

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Thor/Bruce Week, space boyfriends, space bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: Bruce is very much sciencing and Thor has a soft spot for happy Bruce.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: (My) Thor/Bruce Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	TBW Day 3 /// Happiness is beautiful to see

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome back again..! I hope you'll appreciate the third day of my Thor/Bruce week... I think this one is pretty much romantic, I guess?  
The prompts were Science//Soft, they're a bit stretch like all my others ('x' )  
Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
Btw, the title is some lyrics from Burn Out by Imagine Dragons  
I don't really know much about gamma rays and all, I copied it from Wikipedia so blame it if what Bruce is explaining is shit. Well, probably hard to tell anyway, since it's only little fragments of a much longer thing, with a huge gap between both... anyway!

“So, this would be better?”

“Exactly, you see, a lead, or high Z, shield is something like 20-30% better as a gamma shield than an equal mass of another low-Z shielding material, such as alu…”

Thor didn’t understand everything Bruce was talking about. He never really. Only Tony could keep up with Bruce, and even sometimes, he would be lost too… until the next minute, hour or day, after he would have searched and read, then would come back to start a new passionate discussion about the subject. So would Bruce for Tony.

No, Thor wasn’t like that, wasn’t able to do that… but it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy listening to Bruce talking about what he likes, no. Actually, he adored that. He adored seeing that particular spark of joy in Bruce’s eyes when the man would explain a theory that was particularly rooted in the spirits, as wrong as it was, disproving it in his usual calm and logical way. He adored the genuine smile that would appear either when an experiment’s results would come out positive, or when Thor would ask him to explain some words the scientist used who he didn’t quite understand since they were either too specific, or sometimes too recent. He adored how his brows would furrow when he was deeply concentrated in his work, or how he was moving around the lab like it was... no, it was his territory. His place. His little piece of heaven. Thor was happy to be allowed in his space. Trusted enough to be here.

Yes, there were a lot of things that Thor adores about Bruce Banner. Yes, the god of thunder has a soft spot for the scientist. He liked to see him… see him happy. It seems like something he had been deprived for most of his life, something that he had more than the right to have, but something he would refuse to himself, way too often. Thor wouldn’t let anyone take that away from him again. Never. He also wanted to make Bruce understand that he deserves that and it won’t fade away the moment he’ll get used to it, like a mere illusion.

“...much higher radiation levels than when kept underwater.”

“So, using this material instead of this one will protect you better? That’s good.”

“Well, I’m immune to radiation in general, among other things, since, huh, him, you know? But, yeah, it’s good. I don’t really want to turn the whole place radioactive…”

“No, you wouldn’t. I believe in you, and your skills.” 

“Ah, oh, huh… thank you…”

Bruce put his head down, but not quick enough to hide from Thor the shy smile that had appeared on his lips. Thor just couldn’t stop himself from making a smile of his own at the sight of it.

“Oh god…”

“Yes?”

“No, no I mean,” Thor’s smile grew wider, “godda… Huh. Just look at the clock… it’s already 3AM! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you here that long, and- whaaat?”

Thor was now holding Bruce in a bridal carry. He had gotten up and had come closer while Bruce started apologizing. He was now blushing profusely.

“Thor? Wha-What?”

“Well, it is time to sleep, yes?”

“Yes..?”

“Well, let me carry you to bed. You look exhausted.”

“It’s fine, really, I can walk, you know…”

Thor didn’t listen though and started walking towards the door.

“Jarvis..?”

“All your work has already been saved. Goodnight, Dr. Banner.”

“Oh… thanks.”

Thor wasn’t joking. He brought him all the way from the… his lab to his room, not even one of his toes touches the ground, including in the elevator. Then, he put him in his bed, before heading for the door.

“You can stay…” Thor turned back to look at him, ”now that you’re here, I mean... if you want…”

Yes. Thor really wanted, but…

“...Do you want me to stay?”

“Well, huh, I mean… Yes. Please..?”

“I’ll be very pleased to, yes.”  
Thor got in bed with him. Soon enough, sleep came to take them. Together.


End file.
